Independence redone
by Heart.Or.Head
Summary: In battle a secret is found with the power to make or break the Weasely family.
1. Chapter 1

Independence

**Chapter one**

"Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry. Fred's been hit by a falling wall but we've found a way to revive him, this way," the minister of magic who also happened to be Percy Weasly Fred's brother explains jogging over to a corridor on the right hand side of the Great Hall.

Reaching Fred we all throw ourselves down on the floor around him, beside Molly, Arthur, George, Bill, Charlie, Penelope and Madame Pomfrey.

"Ready Madame Pomfrey on 3. 1…2…3…", and in the next moment there was a startling blue light from the tips of Madame Pomfrey and Percy's wand's. "Fred can you hear us, how are you feeling," Madame Pomfrey asks in a rapid and worried voice that I, Hermione, Harry Potters best friend have come to know really well.

"I, I'm fine" 'cough, cough'. "Is everyone alright?" Fred asks worriedly looking around and seeing everyone but me, Harry, Ginny and Ron as we were all sitting behind his head.

"Yeah everyone's fine. Harry, Ginny and Ron-", Molly started but got cut off when a massive explosion erupted to the left of us all.

/I know it's short but I thought this was the best way to end the first chap.

Thanx xoxo iNdi


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"Hermione," Fred exclaims ignoring the explosion completely.

"I'm fine Fred," I say laying my hand on his cheek much to the surprise of the others.

"Ermione look ewe I ave," Fluer (**did****I****spell****that****right**) calls walking up with a toddler in her arms.

"Independence", Fred say's slowly moving into a sitting position.

Everyone looked so confused now.

"No that's Fluer' Ron comments in a duh voice.

"I know that Ronikins I meant the toddler in her arms", Fred say's in amusement.

"Yeah that's Indi", I whisper grinning at Fred.

"Ere you go, she hasn't stop crying since", Fluer say's handing Indi to me.

"Thanks", I say reaching up to get Indi, while accidentally showing everyone my ring.

"What's that Hermione", Ron's voice say's somewhere behind me.

"It's my wedding ring" I say in my own duh voice to match Ron's from a moment ago, while Indi gets settled in my arms.

"Mama", Indi say's excitedly reaching her small chubby hands up to the necklace her father had given me the day Indi had been born.

"What did she mean by Mama", Molly asks looking slightly confused.

"Exactly that, molly she's my daughter Independence", (cliché I know can't help it though) I say to the shocked and awed crowed of family and friends.

A few sit there with knowing smiles on their faces though.

George, Bill, Fluer, Harry and Ginny who had been there with me during the birth are the only ones who knew.

"Who is the father and Husband?" Percy asks looking between me and Indi and then back again.

But before I can answer Indi's brothers Prosper and Defiance decide they want to be a part of the action and my water breaks.

/ Writers block slowly taking over.

Thanx xoxo iNdi


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Picking up my wand I mutter the concealment spell in reverse and my stomach bulges.

"Oh no Prosper and Defiance really want to come out", I gasp out as I'm hit with another wave of pain.

"Fred I'm not ready ", I say grabbing his hand.

"You'll be fine luv. Remember when you had Indi me; George, Bill, Fluer,, Harry and Ginny were in there with you the whole time.

"What," Ron yells out looking between the seven of us furiously.

"Dada", Indi says grabbing a handful of Fred's handsome red hair confirming that Fred was the father and my husband.

"Yes he's your Dada now why don't you come to your favourite uncle", George say's poking his tongue out at Harry and Bill when Indi yells "Uncle George".

"Here take this Mya it will help sped up the birth", Fluer say's handing me the same potion I had taken when I'd had Indi.

Swallowing it all I suddenly feel the pain intensify. "Their coming", Madame Pomfrey say's as Ginny grabs my hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Ten minutes later Fred and I are holding our twins Prosper Ryan Granger-Weasely and Defiance Hayden Granger-Weasely.

"Indi look you're a big sister", George said showing Indi the twins.

"Come on luv how about we go and put the twins in the heads room and then come back and fight", Fred says pulling me up off the floor.

"Ok" I agree grabbing his out stretched hand and standing up with the others.

"How about I look after the kids because after all they are my Grandchildren", Molly says recovering from the shook and taking the twins while Fluer grabs Indi knowing that now isn't the time to talk.

"Come on then. Good luck everyone we'll see you in the great hall when we win", I say grabbing Fred's hand as we all run off in different directions.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Meeting back at the great hall we find out a few of the dead.

Cho Chang, Reyna Smithy, Jhaline Wilder, Ryder Eriksson, Guy Summers, Theodore Nott – and by then I had just zoned out and mourned for the dead and injured.

"And now we couldn't have done all of this without you all but the big thanks goes to Harry James Potter, Ron Bilius Weasely and Hermione Jean Granger-Weasely, could they please came up to the front along ", Professor Dumbledore said as everyone now started to click on the fact that my last name had been called as Granger-Weasely.

"We all had a big part in this war of course some more so then others but every little bit helped as you all just found out" Professor Dumbledore said as we walked up near the head table which had surprisingly not been blown up.

Reaching the heads table Independence starts wriggling around in Fred's arms so letting her go he continued over to me with George coming behind him with the twins. "Mummy, Mummy, Mummy why you got sticky stuff on you," Indi said wrapping her arms around my legs. "Well honey me, Daddy, your uncles and yourunties have been fighting so I'm a bit messy," Hermione said ignoring the whispers coming from around the great hall.

"Yes love, by all means tell our daughter what's been going on," Fred said walking up with the twins in his arms.

"Well what do you want to do now," Fred whispers to me placing a kiss on my lips then resting his cheek on my head. "Nothing we're happy and free, let's just be for a while," I say kissing Fred and preparing myself for the long life ahead of me.

/

We'll it's done but the ending seems kind of rushed sorry. Well the writers block completely took over I guess. Review please.

Thanx xoxo iNdi


End file.
